The Evidence Before Us
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: Ron gets jumped by two young men in an alleyway. Kinky, smutty, violent, menacing. M for a reason. If anything offends you, then read the warnings to make sure this story won't. Experimental writing technique.


**THE FOLLOWING WARNINGS CONTAIN SPOILERS:** moderate violence, psychological violence, cross-gen, uncle/nephew incest, threesome ( Scorpius/Freddie/Ron), dubious consent, contains implicit descriptions of sexual acts, bondage, interrogation fantasy role-play, come facial, rimming , gagging, uniform fetish and handcuffs.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter and all associated ideas and characters remain the property of J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I'm not suggesting that she ever implied that her characters might turn out like this. No money is being made by me.

Also, as Tom Robinson sang "The British police are the best in the world, I don't believe all of those stories I've heard ..." and no disrespect is intended towards Her Majesty's constabulary.

Author's Notes: Written for the lj "sceasleycest" kink challenge. I've tried to experiment a bit with the writing style, I hope it pays off. (I'm aiming for Pinter meets Atwood and Kafka in an S&M club ...)

* * *

**CCTV.**

Farrar Street. Exterior. Night. Autumn. A white male in his early forties travels on foot in a north-easterly direction. He wears trainers, jeans and a long coat and carries two full plastic carrier bags – one in each hand. A small wooden stick protrudes from his breast pocket.

Two men in police uniforms approach from the opposite direction, also on foot. He stops. They walk past him, one passing on either side. He resumes walking. The two uniformed men turn swiftly, each takes hold of one of his arms. The bags fall and the contents (groceries) fall onto the pavement.

The man is dragged backwards into an intersecting alleyway. A ketchup bottle smashes. A tin rolls down the street, bounces off the kerb and hits a Skoda car. The car's alarm is triggered.

**Transcript of Recording.**

SM: October 31st 2024. 23.14 hours. Interview with the suspect, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Officers present, Sergeant Frederick Cedric Johnson-Weasley and myself, Sergeant Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The suspect has refused legal representation.

RW: Why am I here? What's going on?

FJ-W: We'll ask the questions, Mr Weasley.

RW: Where is this?

FJ-W: What did I just say? Would a night in the cells improve your hearing?

SM: Location: Interview room 6B, Farrar Street Station.

RW: This doesn't look like a Police Station. Where's the desk sergeant? Oh and I didn't refuse a lawyer, I just said I didn't know any!

SM: I will locate the transcript of your initial arrest and verify that claim in due course, sir.

RW: I've been arrested?

FJ-W: Do you want to be?

SM: The suspect shakes his head. For the recording, if you could, sir?

RW: Ok. No, I don't want to be arrested. Ok?

SM: Thank you, sir.

FJ-W: September 13th at 2.38 am. Where were you?

RW: Probably asleep.

FJ-W: Can anyone corroborate that?

SM: Can you be more precise, please, sir, for the records? Were you or were you not asleep?

RW: At half two in the morning?

FJ-W: Details of witnesses, please.

SM: Where were you on the night in question?

RW: In bed.

FJ-W: You say.

SM: Could you swear to that in a court of law?

FJ-W: Who is your alibi?

RW: Um, I don't ... I can't ...

SM: I need three names. For the paperwork. With addresses.

RW: I don't ... I can't ...

SM: The suspect perspires.

FJ-W: Look, Weasley, I'll be straight with you.

SM: My colleague is circumnavigating the interview desk.

FJ-W: We know you did it; you know you did it.

SM: My colleague leans over the suspect.

FJ-W: You're a nasty little man.

SM: The suspect chews a fingernail.

FJ-W: I don't like nonces like you.

SM: Sergeant Johnson-Weasley has taken hold of the suspect's coat collar.

RW: I never did anything!

SM: My colleague raises Mr Weasley to a standing position whilst clasping his collar in the vicinity of his throat.

FJ-W: Do you know what we do with nonces?

**Photograph I**

The subject of the interview (A) is bent forward over the interview desk. He wears a long coat which is unbuttoned. An officer (B) has the palm of his right hand against A's upper back. B's other hand is on the back of A's head. A's neck is twisted so that his face is towards the camera, cheek visibly impacted by the top of the desk.

**Photograph II**

The subject of the interview (A) is on his knees on the floor. His coat is pulled down at the back, bringing his elbows together behind him. An officer (B) holds the fabric of the coat with one hand, his other hand is gripping A's hair. A has his head bent backwards. B's knee is raised to the level of A's shoulder blade. The hand of another person (C) is visible over A's mouth.

**Photograph III**

The subject of the interview (A) is seated on an interview chair. He is wearing only denim jeans. There is tape over his mouth and a scratch runs diagonally across his chest. An officer (C) stands behind the chair, restraining A by holding his upper arms. A uniformed leg and foot are visible in the foreground.

**Photograph IV**

The subject of the interview (A) is on his hands and knees on the top of the interview desk. The tape recorder is adjacent to his left knee. His wrists are cuffed together. An officer (C) is taping his knees together. A bare arm is visible in the foreground, gripping A's neck. A is naked./i

**Witness Statement.**

I was walking down Farrar St. on the way back from the convenience store at about half past eleven at night, when I saw two policemen coming towards me. I thought the white one had looked at me, so I stopped, just in case they wanted to ask me something. They walked past me, though, one either side. Just as I started walking again myself, I was grabbed from behind.

They dragged me backwards into an alleyway and I dropped my shopping. I was carried down some steps and into a room I didn't recognise. There was a table in the middle of it. It looked old and like it was made of sturdy wood. There were three chairs, one on one side of it and two on the other, the sort with the moulded plastic seats and metal tube legs. There wasn't any other furniture.

The floor was concrete. The walls were painted light blue, but it was peeling and there was brick underneath. There was a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling, just over the desk. There might have been a radiator, I don't remember. There weren't any windows, though.

The black policeman, who was the taller one, he pushed me into the chair that was on its own on one side of the table. He sat in one of the ones opposite. The shorter, white, one sat in the other. There was an old-fashioned reel-to-reel tape recorder on the desk, and a camera and some files.

They turned on the recorder and questioned me but I didn't understand. Then the black one took off his cap and walked round the table to where I was sat. He dragged me up out of the seat by my coat and I thought he was going to throttle me. He put his face right up close to mine and told me he was going to show me what they did to nonces like me.

He shoved me down onto the table, hurting my face. The white one took a photo. He said he was sorry for his colleague's behaviour but that it would probably be best for all of us if I just confessed. I said I couldn't 'cos I hadn't done anything.

Then I was yanked off the table backwards and my coat was pulled down at the back so I couldn't move my arms. I was pushed down and my knees landed hard on the floor and it hurt. My head was pulled back by the hair so that I was looking at the ceiling.

"The only way to stop this is by telling the truth," said the white policeman.

I started screaming that I didn't know anything and he put his hand over my mouth before taking another photo. After that there was a sharp pain in my back and I fell onto my face. Something heavy was on top of me, knocking the air out of me. I think it was one of them.

**Transcript of Recording.**

SM: So, where did you hide the knife?

FJ-W: The suspect refuses to answer.

SM: As soon as we've got the knife we can sort out bail for you and send you home.

FJ-W: The suspect refuses to answer.

SM: It'll go against you in court, you know, you being difficult like this.

FJ-W: The bullying little shit can't handle it, he looks like he might pass out.

SM: He's just hot. Get the coat off him. Lift his head, give him some air.

RW: I don't know anything, you've got the wrong man. Why are you taking my shoes?

SM: Standard procedure, health and safety regulations. Just in case you decide to hang yourself with the laces.

FJ-W: We should be so lucky.

SM: I could do without the paperwork. Are you sure you want to sit on the floor, Mr Weasley? Would you not be more comfortable in a chair?

RW: I want to go home.

FJ-W: We're not going to get any info out of this one.

SM: Sergeant Malfoy extracts a small roll of duct tape from his pocket. You know, sir, there's a lot of complaint these days about the amount of red tape in policing. Personally I find this blue tape much more useful!

RW: Hah? Mmmph!

SM: Just my little joke, sir. You must excuse me. We do need to keep ourselves amused to relieve the monotony. There. Comfortable?

FJ-W: Suspect shakes his head. Officer Malfoy is moving the suspect onto the chair.

SM: Give me a hand? He's heavy.

**Witness Statement.**

They lifted me onto the chair, then they took off my socks, jumper and T-shirt. The black guy held me onto the seat. I couldn't answer them because my mouth was taped up, but they kept on questioning me, asking about a knife and about where I'd been on one particular night. Then the white one got out a pair of handcuffs and a key. He knelt down in front of me and made the key glint into my eyes by twisting it to make the light from the bulb reflect off it.

"How did you meet the victim?" he asked.

Then he slowly brought down the cold key and pressed it into my left nipple. He scratched my skin with it, from there to my belly button. I couldn't scream properly because of my mouth being taped up, but it was really painful. Then he went round behind me and shoved my shoulders forward. The other one was still holding me against the chair back. The key was scratched hard down my spine.

I tried to struggle, but the shorter one got hold of my upper arms, digging his nails in. The other one let go and then I saw that he'd got the camera. He kicked down onto my thigh and took a picture at the same time.

**Transcript of Recording.**

SM: I am concerned that the suspect's breathing is erratic.

FJ-W: He is perspiring profusely.

SM: We will therefore loosen his clothing. My colleague is unbuttoning his trousers.

FJ-W: Lift him up, Scorpius. Oh, I see we didn't have time to put on underwear this morning, sir!

SM: That proves he's a pervert.

FJ-W: That's why he did it.

SM: We know why he did it and how he did it, we just need the evidence.

FJ-W: A confession would save us all a lot of time, sir.

**Witness Statement.**

They moved me onto the desk, then, positioned me on my hands and knees. The white guy had hold of my knees and hips and the black guy dangled the handcuffs in front of me before snapping them tightly onto my wrists. The metal grazed my skin. I was watching him, when I was surprised by a moist feeling at my back passage.

I was prodded by something warm, wet, soft and solid. I suspect it may have been the policeman's tongue. It entered me.

bTranscript of Recording./b

FJ-W: That's the way. Yes. He won't last long under that sort of pressure. For the tape, Sergeant Malfoy is undertaking a thorough investigation of the suspect. Oh, yes. Mr Weasley is now flushed and shaking, the unevenness of his breathing has increased. Are you ready to confess, sir? You can just nod, Mr Weasley. The suspect is not nodding.

SM: He's thrashing about.

FJ-W: Tape his legs together.

SM: Can't you do it? I'm busy!

FJ-W: Sergeant Malfoy removes his jacket.

SM: Chuck the tape up, then!

FJ-W: Sergeant Johnson-Weasley removes his shirt. He hands the tape to Sergeant Malfoy, who straps the suspect's knees together. I've got to get a photo of this!

SM: Now, keep still, sir. Are you going to tell us what you did with the body?

FJ-W: Suspect shakes his head. My colleague renews his thorough investigation of the suspect's body cavity.

**Witness Statement.**

The bigger one, the one who wasn't violating my entrance, ordered me to keep my eyes open as he held my head still by gripping the back of my neck. With his other hand, he unfastened the buttons on his uniform trousers and exposed himself. He proceeded to agitate his member in a rapid manner in front of my face.

**Photograph V**

The subject of the interview (A) is naked, on his hands and knees on the top of the interview desk. His mouth and legs are bound with blue plumbing tape and his wrists are cuffed. One officer (C) is seated on the desk, behind the subject, his hands gripping the buttocks. His face is obscured by A's body, although part of his cap is visible. The other officer (B) is partly visible in the foreground, he is restraining the subject by the back of his head. A pale coloured fluid covers part of A's face./i

**Witness Statement.**

His ejaculate spurted over my skin in hot, creamy ribbons. Then I orgasmed. As I climaxed, the tape was ripped off my mouth. It hurt.

**Transcript of Recording.**

RW: Shit! Merlin! Oh, fuck!

FJ-W: That what you wanted, Uncle Ron?

RW: Shit, yeah. Perfect. Thanks, boys.

SM: You look so hot like that. Which of you is going to finish me off now?

RW: Get your trousers off, then. What sort of photos did you take?

FJ-W: Those still Muggle ones you like.

SM: They're more atmospheric. Oh, yes, like that!

FJ-W: I'm knackered. I love watching you do that, Uncle Ron. That good Scorpius?

SM: Uh huh.

FJ-W: Look, Uncle Ron, can we sleep at yours tonight? You've both got bigger beds than I have and I don't fancy his Dad catching us again.

SM: Fuck! Fuck! Oh, yes!

RW: You're always welcome at mine. The only slight problem is that I've got nothing to give you for breakfast. I dropped all the food when you jumped me.


End file.
